ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Catfight (John Smith 10)
Story John is riding along in Apollo’s chariot, while Hephaestus is flying a Celestial Bronze biplane, Rook in the back seat. They fly above a field filled with Separatist drones, John going to jump over the edge. Rook: John, I do not believe we should waste our time with destroying insignificant robots. John: I agree. John jumps out of the chariot, Apollo chuckling. Apollo: That kid. Well, nothing to do now. Ares’ chariot pulls up alongside them, Ares cackling. Ares: Hey there, Apollo. I hate to inform you about your sister, but she’s gone now. Apollo: What?! Ares: And you two are next! John craters into the ground, the shockwave taking out several Battle Droids. They all turn, pointing blasters at him. Battle Droid: Intruder detected. Identify yourself. John: (Smiling) I’m John Smith. And you guys will be a nice warmup. John dashes in, punching a Battle Droid in the face, scrunching it. The Droids fire at him, John bobbing and weaving with ease. He swings his arms, Droids flying into each other. John spots the Droids traveling towards a cliffside, John sighing. John: What is it with cliff sides? John charges into the robot hoard, shooting fire blasts at the Droids, destroying them. He spirals through the army of Droids, destroying them. John makes it to the cliff side, back to the ledge. He claps his hands together, a metal shockwave tearing through the Droids. They all drop, destroyed and deactivated. John: There we go. Nothing to it. Female Voice: John? John turns around, seeing Eirene standing behind him. Her eyes are teary, as John gives a surprised smile. John: Eirene. It’s, I, uh, hi. Eirene hugs him, John embracing her. She breaks away, smiling. John: I am so sorry. For everything. Eirene looks at him, confused. Eirene: Sorry? For what? John: (Choking up) For, for letting you die. Eirene: Oh. Well, (Eirene gives off a big smile.) I forgive you. I never blamed you. John sighs with relief, as they see an explosion in the distance. The two nod, as they take off running towards the source. End Scene Elektra is slicing through giant spiders with her Proto-Tool energy sword, them surrounding her in a winter forest. She is breathing heavily, her breath visible, when she jumps up into a pine tree, swinging from branch to branch. The spiders chase after her, Elektra looking back. Elektra: Sheesh! I am so done with Elektra reaches for the next branch, it being a metal support beam. She stops in shock, surveying her surroundings. She’s at a construction site, the building site seemingly abandoned. The spiders have her surrounded on the ground, as some of them begin climbing up the pillar. Elektra: Uragh! John Smith! As soon as we fix the universe, I’m going to kill you! The earth shakes, as crevasses form in the ground. The spiders fall through, then close, squishing them. The one spider that was climbing up the pillar continues to, as Elektra swings her way up onto the support beam. She morphs the Proto-Tool into bow mode, firing several energy arrows at the spider. The spider stumbles and howls in pain, as it falls off the pillar, hitting the ground. John and Eirene approach, Eirene jumping in fright from the spider crashing in front of them. Eirene: Eeeh! John: I’m pretty sure it’s dead. Eirene: Sorry. I just, John: (Chuckles) I remember. The thing with Arachne. Elektra repels down by cable, landing in front of them. The cable is pulled back into the Proto-Tool. Elektra stares Eirene down, her eyes filled with rage. Elektra: Who is this? John: Oh, right. You two didn’t get formally introduced. Elektra, this is Eirene, one of my travel companions from 2,000 years ago. Eirene, this is Elektra, my current partner. Eirene: (Sassy) Partner? Eirene starts circling around Elektra, Elektra readying her Proto-Tool. Eirene: What kind of partner? John: Uh, the same kind as you, I guess. Elektra: So, you’re the Athena spawn that was killed in battle. Eirene: And you’re the one who tried to kill John before. Elektra: (Evil smirk) Still want to. But honestly, I think you should return to the Underworld first. Eirene: Like I’d leave John in your care. Elektra smacks her lips, as if thirsty for blood. Elektra: Maybe I’ll keep him alive. Separate you two again. John: Okay, whoa! (John gets in between the two of them.) What has gotten into you two? Eirene: Are you defending her?! You’re choosing her over me?! John: What? No, I Eirene: Replaced me pretty easily. Elektra: You’re soft, John. You limit your power so you don’t lose control like you did after she died! Perhaps I can see your hidden fury by killing her. We’d have a lot more in common then. Elektra flips over John, him spellbound and simply watching. She swings the energy blade at Eirene, who twirls and dodges, catching the energy blade with the edge of her Celestial Bronze knife. Eirene: You think you can kill me? I’d like to see you try. The two slice and hack at each other, not moving from their spot. John shakes out of his stupor, as he turns to see it. John: Guys, stop it! Stop! John holds his arm out, ready to summon his Keyblade. Female Voice: Why stop them? Let them fight, and face me. John, almost as if controlled, turns, his face in awe. He stares at a beautiful woman, who’s appearance shifts rapidly every second. A black aura forms around John, as he shakes it off, now focused. John: Who are you? Your face is like Nimue, Lady of the Lake. Aphrodite: Ah, so you met one of my more gifted daughters. I am Aphrodite, goddess of Love. I’m surprised you don’t like this, two women fighting for you. Every man enjoys a little catfight. John: Not if they kill each other. Stop them. Aphrodite: I cannot. It is not me. It is you. When you first arrived in Greece all those years ago, I decided that you were to be an interesting player, and a lovely story. John: Story? What kind? Aphrodite: A love story of course! I had that blond one fall in love with you, and allowed you to return the response. When you went furious with envy with her death, Aphrodite shivers with excitement, John lowering his arm. Aphrodite: That was the most phenomenal thing I’ve ever seen. Then, during our first real encounter, when the Olympians died, I must admit I was as enraged as those two are now. So I decided to remove my part in making your love life interesting, and ruin it. John’s eyes widen in anger at that, Rustic forming in his hand. Aphrodite puts her finger to her lips, as if impressed. John: You. I had that fight with Julie right after Olympus fell. YOU’RE THE REASON SHE BROKE UP WITH ME! John lunges at Aphrodite, striking her with Rustic. She skids back, in complete shock. Aphrodite: You dare strike my beauty?! John: You ruined my life! I love her, and you ruined it! John breaks to shadows, reappearing behind Aphrodite. Aphrodite turns to face John, her face now Julie’s. She smiles at John, as Rustic stops inches from her face. Aphrodite pushes Rustic out of her face, and leans in, face to face with John. The two go in awkwardly to kiss, John closing his eyes. His face hardens, as he transforms into Wolf Bane. Wolf Bane’s snout goes into Julie’s eye, her recoiling back, startled. Aphrodite/Julie: Ak! What, Wolf Bane: Too bad your mana isn’t the same as Julie’s. Wolf Bane splits his snout, firing a sonic howl. Aphrodite holds her ears, her appearance fluctuating between faces. Wolf Bane: How do you feel about that?! Aphrodite’s appearance becomes a white furred Loboan, who growls in an affectionate manner. Wolf Bane sniffs the air, and stalks around Aphrodite. The two nuzzle up to each other, Wolf Bane confused. Wolf Bane spots Eirene climbing up a pillar, Elektra chasing. Wolf Bane snaps out of it, and turns into Ultimate Wildmutt. Ultimate Wildmutt claws at Aphrodite’s face, scratching it. Aphrodite takes her standard human appearance, appalled by the assault. Aphrodite: (In shock) You, you scratched me! Ultimate Wildmutt: And there’s more where that came from! I’m done messing with you! Aphrodite: You don’t really want to hurt me. You just want to protect the ones you love. Ultimate Wildmutt whimpers, as if succumbing to her words. Aphrodite: You’ve had many crushes over your career, many girls who have sought your affection. What have you done to earn their love? Wow them? Amaze them? You vow to protect them? You have done a poor job. Those in alternate dimensions, who knows how many you’ve left behind, and get in trouble after you leave. You’ve protected no one, and you still aren’t protecting anyone. You should just curl up, and accept that you are a fail Rook strikes Aphrodite in the head with the shaft of his spear, her head shifted to a grizzly bear. She shakes her head, restoring to human faces. Rook: Nice try. But I am an automaton. I am immune to your Charm Speak. Ultimate Wildmutt: What’s that? Rook: Basically mind control through words. Ultimate Wildmutt: Hm. I think I have a solution to that. Ultimate Wildmutt transforms into Big Shot, rubbing his belly. Aphrodite: Ugh! Such a hideous creature. There’s no way that any woman Big Shot’s fist strikes Aphrodite’s head, sending her flying. She groans, readjusting her jaw. Rook: Impressive. How’d you manage that? Big Shot: This guy’s immune to mind control. See if you can stop those two from fighting. Rook runs off, as Aphrodite has the appearance of an attractive and skinny blue cat. Big Shot looks at her, tilting his head in confusion. Big Shot: Am I supposed to find that attractive? Big Shot rolls forward, bouncing off his stomach. He falls towards Aphrodite, who dodges. Big Shot raises his hand, Aphrodite acting smug. Aphrodite: Ha! Go ahead. You couldn’t raise a fist to an attractive mate, agh! Oathkeeper is poking her in the chest, Aphrodite looking horrified at it. Big Shot: I release you from your earthly bonds, and pray for your safety in the Underworld. Aphrodite screeches in a high pitch, as she breaks into dust, being sucked into the earth. Eirene and Elektra are clawing at each other, when a pink dust is blown off their faces. They get up, confused. Eirene: What, what happened? Elektra: You were a few moments away from getting kicked off this support beam. Rook: I am relieved that did not happen. Eirene looks over, seeing Rook climbing up. Eirene: Rook! Eirene runs over, hugging Rook. Rook looks perplexed, but returns the hug. Elektra: (Sarcastically) Oh, yay. The whole gang from 2,000 years ago back together. John: And you’ve mastered sarcasm! I’m so proud. The group makes it to the ground, joining them. John: I thought you were with Apollo and your dad. Rook: They, were captured. There were too many of them. My father sent me away to warn you. Elektra: Artemis and that toad girl were captured as well. They all ganged up on us. John: We need to find them. I’ll end this. Elektra: ''We’ll ''end this. All for one. John: (Smiling) And one for all. Where’d you learn that? Elektra: Your mom introduced it to me. John: Ugh. Let’s go. Characters * John Smith * Elektra * Rook Blonko * Eirene * Apollo * Hephaestus Villains * Aphrodite * Ares * Battle Droids * Spiders Aliens * Wolf Bane * Ultimate Wildmutt (first re-appearance) * Big Shot Trivia * It's revealed that Aphrodite cursed John and that is why he and Julie broke up. * This episode begins to reveal some gifts from Hades that John now has. * John's past love interests are referenced in this, and will become major later on. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Shattered Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10: Ancient Greece Arc Category:John Smith 10: Breakup Arc Category:John Smith 10: Lost Love Arc